Hellbound
by psychoserenity
Summary: A short piece I hope to expand upon. The ramblings of my amused mind. OC, slightly AU, possibly.


(A/N: A teaser of more to come. Something I've been dabbling with. If you like the idea, please, let me know)

_I'm going to die. _Awareness returns to me in the form of a pounding headache coupled with crippling pain. I am naked, save for two heavy leather straps crossing my bust and hips. Heavy metal chains dig painfully into my wrists, which are suspended over my head, and each wheezing breath brings searing pain into my ribs. At least two or three of them must be broken. I shift my lower body in an attempt to gain purchase against my wrist restraints, and I find my ankles bound to a straight metal bar. Even if my wrists were free, I had no hope of escaping with my legs at such a disadvantage. Despair washes over me and I bite back a gasping sob.

The sound of a door swinging open behind me breaks my focus from my bonds and directs it to the visitor. He is pale and scowling, blue eyes sharp beneath angular brows. "Tsk tsk. Miss Myra, whatever am I going to do with you?" He smirks at me, moving out of my line of vision to shuffle some objects about on a table beside me. "Three of my demons couldn't kill you. You've withstood my torture with an admirable amount of moxie." He clicks his tongue in displeasure, selecting a formidable looking blade with rusty serrated edges. "Such a valuable asset to my cause, but so difficult to break." He approaches me as a cat stalks a mouse. I shiver in spite of myself as he runs the tip of the blade gently up the bare skin of my torso. "Surely you wouldn't want me to hurt this beautiful body any more."

I close my eyes as he brings his face close to mine, averting my head against his sickly foul breath. In a voice that betrays my fear, I make a daring response. "The Lord will protect me." I declare, tilting my chin up haughtily. "No man may do me harm that He cannot undo."

The man's face twists into an even uglier scowl, and I let out a sharp moan of pain when the tip of his blade slices into my collarbone, not once but twice on each side. "My name is Alistair, Miss Myra." My choked sob turns into a gurgle as the blade sinks deeper between bone, the pain filling my vision with searing white. "I am no man, but a demon from your worst nightmares." He withdraws the knife for a merciful respite, only to reintroduce the blade deep into my stomach. I can manage only a gasping moan of pain in response. "Where is your God now, Missy?"

My choked gurgle is drowned out by a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening that illuminates the twisted chamber of horror in all its twisted glory. The man...no, DEMON, is thrown violently into his table of instruments, which crash to the floor in a flurry of noise. The door behind me bursts open again and I hear two sets of footsteps enter. "Don't move, Alistair!" I hear a baritone voice approaching me from behind. Turning my head weakly, I make eye contact with Alistair as he rises to his feet. His piercing gaze bores into mine, before he raises his head skyward. With a roar, I watch in disbelief as a cloud of black smoke forces itself from his mouth and his body collapses to the ground. "Dammit! Sonofabitch!"

Footsteps approach me and a tall long haired young man finally comes into focus. "Dean, get Cass back here right now." This newcomer seems to be talking to another man behind me and I hear the door open and close again. I am aware suddenly of a warm wet sensation dripping down my collarbone and of an agonizing burning pain in my stomach. A brief glance confirms a knife buried hilt deep into my torso, and I cough, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Hey. Easy, hold on I've got you." I feel a pair of strong arms behind my back as the stranger fumbles with my wrist restraints. There is a click, and the chains come loose. I let my arms drop with a pained moan, letting out a cry of pain when the stranger moves me too quickly. "I'm so sorry, please just hang on." His baritone seeps concern, and I cling desperately to his arm as he lowers me slowly to the concrete floor. "I'm Sam. What's your name?"

I can tell he is struggling to remain calm. He's asking me questions, the way one would to distract the dying. I feel him remove my ankle restraints and pull my legs up to my body in an attempt to stop the agony in my stomach. "I'm. ..Myra..." I choke out, coughing and spitting up another mouthful of blood. "Am I going to die? Oh god, I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Sam shakes his head at me, using his considerable size advantage to keep my pained thrashing at bay. "Don't be silly, of course not." He looks up as the door re opens, directing his next comment at the newcomer. "Dean, where is he?"

Another young man enters my line of vision, this one with a slighter build and shorter hair. His face betrays the fear that Sam is barely hiding. "He won't answer. My guess is he's off stopping Alistair. We need to get the hell outta here."

Sam glances down at me, then seems to make up his mind. "Fine." He snaps, scooping me up against his chest. I let an agonized moan slip out. The pain in my torso has become unbearable and my head is swimming from pain and disbelief. "Please hold on, Myra."

I whimper as I'm jolted against him when he rises, white spots swimming in my vision. The world sounds as though there is a dull roaring above the chaos, and I can feel my grasp on consciousness slipping. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be they name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done-"

"On earth as it is in heaven" A soft bass sounds from beside me suddenly, and I feel gentle hands on my forehead. My last moments of awareness are of his soft blessing. "Be at peace child. The Lord is with thee."


End file.
